1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an axial piston machine according to the preamble of claim 1 including a cylinder block having cylinder bores provided therein for the displaceable guidance of pistons so as to execute a lifting movement against an inclined or wobble plate. A pivoting device is adapted to change the inclination of the inclined or wobble plate by pivoting ht latter about a pivot axis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An axial piston machine of this type is known for example, from DE 34 28 591 A1. In this axial piston machine, a plurality of cylinder bores, in which pistons are displaceably guided, are formed in known manner in a rotating cylinder block. The pistons are supported via slippers against a non-rotating inclined plate. The inclination of the inclined plate, which determines the displacement volume of the axial piston machine, is adjustable by means of a hydraulic adjusting piston, in that the inclined plate is pivotable through a given angle range about a pivot axis. When the inclined plate is pivoted back from the lift position in the direction of the zero lift position, the adjusting pressure acting upon the hydraulic adjusting piston is increased and the inclined plate pivots back until it reaches the zero lift position by abutting against an abutment surface. However, the movement of the inclined plate is relatively uncontrolled, so that the inclined plate strikes hard against the abutment surface upon reaching the zero lift position. This is undesirable, since it increases wear to the abutment and the inclined plate and also results in a mechanical impact loading of the entire axial piston machine.
Disclosed in DE 44 40 452 A1 is an axial piston machine with an inclined plate construction, in which two separate hydraulic cylinders are provided for the variation in the inclination of the inclined plate. In this respect, one of the hydraulic cylinders is used for pivoting the inclined plate outwards and the second hydraulic cylinder is used for pivoting the inclined plate back. Whilst the inclined plate is guided in a controlled manner during the entire movement sequence in this solution, the second hydraulic cylinder requires a comparatively large structural outlay, which results in relatively high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, a separate hydraulic control of both hydraulic cylinders is required.